1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal sight tool for removing installing and adjusting dovetailed sights on pistol slides, of the type which clamps the slide, with a movable carriage to engage and manipulate the sight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal, installation or adjustment of sights carried in a pistol slide is often a difficult task.
Many pistol slides such as used on a Colt .45 automatic pistol or a Glock pistol have front or rear sights which are set in a dovetail in the slide, which sights are adjusted at the factory and the dovetail is peened to retain the sight in place. Many shooters seek to use better sights than are supplied at the factory, or wish to adjust the front or rear sight to compensate for changes in the barrel and/or to obtain a greater degree of accuracy.
A common method of changing and adjusting sights is to mount the pistol slide in a vise, and use a steel punch to strike the sight and change its location in the dovetail, or to remove it all together so that a new sight may be installed. This method of sight adjustment or removal is crude, often damages or destroys the sight and/or dovetail, and does not lend itself to the degree of accuracy required by the user.
The universal sight tool of the invention permits of fine adjustment of a sight, provides fast removal of an old sight and installation of a new one, does not damage the sight or the slide, and includes provisions for drilling and tapping of receivers or barrels for installation of scope mounts, sights and beads.